


we have all weekend

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: While Alexis would like to spend her Friday night indulging in aSay Yes To the Dressmarathon, Twyla has other ideas on how they could be using their time together.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Kudos: 14





	we have all weekend

**Author's Note:**

> check out the original [tumblr post](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/post/641081806151729152/twyla-x-alexis-and-any-or-all-of-the-numbers) for this prompt fill

Alexis and Twyla have spent their evening indulging in a marathon of _Say Yes To the Dress_ in preparation for their own wedding dress shopping, but Twyla's quickly growing bored. "Lex," She whines, dragging out the last sound of her name. "Can we maybe... shift gears a bit," Twyla reaches for the remote, turning the television blindly before tossing it across the room. "After all, we have the whole weekend to binge TLC." 

"Okay, but that also means we have all weekend to do whatever you'd like in bed and right now I am way too invested in which dress Marie will say yes to." Alexis starts to leave the couch in lieu of chasing after the forged control, however, Twyla grabs her wrist, turning her back around and standing up to meet her fiancé eye-to-eye. 

She tucks a piece of hair behind Alexis' ear, resting a hand on her left cheek. "You look _gorgeous_ tonight," Twyla connects their lips in a longing embrace like they haven't seen each other in years when in reality it's only been two weeks. "Can't wait to wake up to that _radiant_ face of yours each morning." Another kiss, this time connected to her forehead. 

Alexis groans, removing herself from her grasp, stalking across the room suit. "Ugh, Twy! You can't do this right now!" 

She walks back towards Alexis. "Why? Because it's working?" Twyla wraps her arms around Alexis' waist, hold firm to disallow room for escape. 

"Maybe," Twyla takes a step closer, their bodies flush against one another, tightening her grip in the process. She drops her head down the crease where Alexis' neck meets her shoulder. It's an evil move considering she knows it's the most sensitive part of her body. "God, _fuck_ , you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Alexis moans, leaning her head back. 

Twyla smirks against her bare skin, removing her mouth to reply, but they're being pressed against Alexis' instantaneously, leaving her no time to reply as she originally intended. They stand in the middle of Twyla's living room in a desperate flurry of hands and saliva, moving in sync with each other as if they're a single entity. 

After a few minutes of non-stop, frenzied kissing, Twyla pressed her forehead against Alexis', disconnecting their mouths. "I wonder what dress Marie chose." 

"You're a bitch," Alexis tries to hold back a grin, but fails miserably. She takes Twyla's hand and leads them to her bed. "I'm going to need your help to forget about her decision, though."


End file.
